official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Blount County, Tennessee
Blount County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 123,010. Major roads Interstate 140 US Route 129 US Route 321 US Route 411 Tennessee State Route 33 Tennessee State Route 72 Tennessee State Route 333 Tennessee State Route 334 Tennessee State Route 335 Tennessee State Route 336 Foothills Parkway Geography Adjacent counties Sevier County (east) Knox County (north) Swain County, North Carolina (south) Monroe County (southwest) Graham County, North Carolina (south-southwest) Loudon County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 92.57% White (113,870) 4.73% Other (5,819) 2.70% Black or African American (3,321) 11.0% (13,531) of Blount County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Blount County, like most of East Tennessee, is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic tends to go unreported. The county reported 14 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.83 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Alcoa - 8,449 Friendsville - 913 Louisville - 2,439 Maryville - 27,465 Rockford - 856 Townsend - 448 CDPs Eagleton Village - 5,052 Walland - 259 Wildwood - 1,098 Unincorporated communities Armona Disco Fairfield Happy Valley Old Glory Tallassee Top of the World Climate Fun facts * Like a majority of East Tennessee counties, Blount County was opposed to secession on the eve of the Civil War. In Tennessee's Ordinance of Secession referendum on June 8, 1861, Blount Countians voted against secession by a margin of 1,766 to 414. Residents of pro-Union Cades Cove and pro-Confederate Hazel Creek (on the other side of the mountains in North Carolina) regularly launched raids against one another during the war. * The mountainous southern portion of Blount County is dotted by relatively isolated valleys known as Appalachian coves. The best known of these valleys, Cades Cove, is one of the most visited sections of the national park, and is noted for the remnants of the Appalachian community that occupied the cove prior to the park's formation, as well as an abundance of wildlife, especially white-tailed deer. Tuckaleechee Cove is occupied by the city of Townsend, and Millers Cove is occupied by the community of Walland. This part of the county is also home to two large caves: Tuckaleechee Caverns, a popular show cave, and Bull Cave, which at 924 feet (282 m) is the deepest in Tennessee. * Like most of East Tennessee, Blount County has been a Republican bastion among human and Pokemon voters for decades. The last non-Republican to carry the county was Theodore Roosevelt, during his third-party run in 1912. As a measure of how Republican Blount County is, Franklin D. Roosevelt lost the county by large margins in all four of his successful campaigns, and Barry Goldwater carried it in 1964 by one of his largest margins in the state. Democrats have only come close to winning here twice in recent memory - 1976 and 1992. * Blount County has been seeing growth in association to proximity to Knoxville, and is becoming a partly suburban county. * During the summer months, the Blount County Rescue Squad maintains a presence on the Tail of the Dragon on the weekends to assist Rural/Metro with emergency calls stemming from the frequent motorcycle accidents that occur there, as Rural/Metro dispatches from nearby Maryville, Tennessee, and emergency response times may be in excess of an hour. * On July 2, 2015, a freight train carrying hazardous materials went off of its tracks. Over 5,000 citizens were displaced from their homes within a two-mile (three kilometer) radius. * Rockford incorporated as a city in the early 1970s to avoid being annexed by Alcoa or Maryville, both of which were growing rapidly. Category:Tennessee Counties